Tree
Trees are the most common scenery in RuneScape. They are chopped down through the Woodcutting skill and can be turned into a fire through the Firemaking skill. Trees can be cut down for logs to cut into unstrung bows or crossbow stocks through Fletching. They can also be cut down to be turned into planks at the sawmill operator, north-east of Varrock, but this is for members only. As of 4 April 2011, the trees south of Falador have received a graphical update. They are highly detailed, and even utilise Z-buffering, as to allow players to be able to walk under the canopies of these trees. The update on 17 August 2011 graphically updated the trees around Falador, Lumbridge and Varrock, to make them taller and more detailed. Skills Woodcutting Trees can be found almost everywhere in RuneScape, and they are the first training method of Woodcutting. A player only needs a hatchet to chop down a tree. For each log cut, the player gains 25 Woodcutting experience. This is the only type of tree, besides the Achey tree, that always gives only one log when cut. However, if a player is wearing the Seer's headband 1, obtained from completing the Seers' Village Easy Tasks, 2 logs will be cut from every normal tree, but only giving 25 experience. Once they are cut, the log can be sold to players on the Grand Exchange, traded, burned using the Firemaking skill, or fletched using the members-only Fletching skill. Normal logs are the only ones that are able to be chopped at level 1 Woodcutting. After the introduction of the Grand Exchange, the price of logs rose from only a few coins to over 100 coins. Firemaking A player only needs a Tinderbox to turn a normal tree's logs into a fire. Doing so earns the player 40 Firemaking experience. These logs can be burned at level 1. Construction Several types of trees can be planted in one's Player-owned house, mainly in the garden and menagerie. Fletching Logs from normal trees can be cut into Arrow shafts at level 1 Fletching, Shortbows at level 5 and Longbows at level 10. Trivia *If a player selects use on a raw herring on a tree, the chatbox will say "This is not the mightiest tree in the forest" as a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *Some graphically-updated (normal) trees have natural beehives in them, but there is no way of gaining honeycombs or wax from them. They're purely cosmetic. *There is a glitch where the top of the tree is cut off and placed next to the tree floating in the air. *When examining a tree, different messages are shown. For example, when examining a tree in the unicorn enclosure in Ardougne Zoo, players will get the message "A healthy young tree". But when examining trees outside the enclosure, different messages will be shown, such as "One of the most common trees in RuneScape" or "A commonly found tree". *The only non-remodeled trees in RuneScape are the ones in the Pest Control minigame, as well as the two beside Luthas's house in Karamja. There are also some not yet remodeled trees around the Temple of Paterdomous, inside Glarial's Tomb, around the manor featured in the Rat Catchers quest, and in Zanaris. *During the Tribute To Guthix (Easter 2013 Event), several trees grew faces depicting Guthix, leaked green liquid similar to the Tears of Guthix, and green droplets rained off of their brighter leaves. When cut down, their stumps were full of the flowing green liquid. This was Anima Mundi's way of paying respects to Guthix after the events of The World Wakes. la:Arbor nl:Tree fi:Tree Category:Woodcutting Category:Flora